femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Hindley (We Know You Are Home)
Mrs. Hindley (Deborah Jayne Reilly Smith) was the unseen hidden villainess of We Know You Are Home, a 2018 short film from Workobey Films (release date October 29, 2018). The film opened with Mrs. Hindley calling Alice (the film's protagonist) regarding her interest in house sitting for her that coming Halloween; her call serving as her only appearance in the film. After Alice accepted the job, Mrs. Hindley told her where to find her house key and gave her two instructions for the house sitting job: not to bring friends over and to keep to the main floor. Upon arriving at the house, Alice also found a bag of candy, along with a note from Mrs. Hindley asking her to give candy out to trick-or-treaters that came by. It was then that Alice had a startling encounter with a group of three trick-or-treaters wearing sheets, who responded to her inquiry of what they were supposed to be by each holding up a missing child poster. The posters were of three local boys (Stephen, Trevor, and Kyle) who had disappeared years prior while trick-or-treating, leading Alice to believe that the children had returned from the dead to terrorize and kill her. But after the children appeared in the house and Alice inadvertently found a key after backing up against a door, the boys pointed at the door to indicate they wanted Alice to unlock it and go inside the room. After doing so, Alice went into the room and made a horrifying discovery: the bodies of Stephen, Trevor, and Kyle covered with sheets, indicating that Mrs. Hindley was responsible for kidnapping and eventually killing the children. Afterwards, the children disappeared, and as Alice was attempting to leave, Mason Hindley (Mrs. Hindley's brother) arrived and asked Alice how she had gotten into the house. When Alice told him about Mrs. Hindley asking her to watch her house for her, Mason revealed that his sister had died a year ago to the day and that he had been trying to rent out her house since then, with the For Rent sign somehow ending up in the neighbor's backyard (likely put there by the children's spirits). Alice then informed Mason of the door leading to the children's bodies and gave him the key, stating that she believed Mrs. Hindley finally wanted Mason to know what was inside the room. As Alice drove away in tears, a news report could be heard that there was a breakthrough in the case of the missing children, likely being that Mrs. Hindley's posthumous villainous reveal was made public. Trivia *''We Know You Are Home'' was a continuation of the 15-second horror film And What Are You Supposed to Be?, which was directed by Andrew J.D. Robinson (the same director for We Know You Are Home). Videos Category:2010s Category:Child Murderer Category:Deceiver Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Offscreen Death Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Sibling Category:Unseen Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Deceased